


Shine

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Happy, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's just better when you're happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine




End file.
